Big Brother
by M9allielove
Summary: This my dear readers is the story of me and my big brother Dave Karofsky.. The biggest bully in McKinley, but the softer, caring side that only I get to see...
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of me and my big brother, Dave. But before we get there maybe I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Anna… Well Anna Elizabeth Claire Karofsky to be exactly. I'm Seventeen years old and a junior at McKinley High. I'm 5 foot 2 inches, blonde, and blind as a bat. My favorite color is purple and I like long walks on the beach. By now I'm sure you all are sitting there thinking "Why Have I never heard of you before?" Well that's because I try to make myself invisible. My brother being who he is… I don't want the attention. Yes, being the little sister of David Karofsky has its perks, like I've fortunately only been slushied once, when I was a freshman, big brother stepped in quietly and made sure that it never happened again. There is also a lot of negatives to being a world class nerd and introvert with a big bad jock for a brother, like my dad always asking "Why don't you join the Cheerios?" or my mom "If you get your head out of those damn Harry Potter books maybe you'd actually have a date once in a while!" but I just sigh and move on because really the only reason I would ever want to be remotely popular at this damn school is so my brother would actually talk to me in public.

Anyways this is again the story of me and my brother. Being only little bit more than a year apart me and Dave _used _to be really close. I'm using _used_ because once High school hit for him I was still in Junior high and that year changed everything, but we aren't there yet. When we were close we were literally each other's best friends. We did almost everything together, We'd play video games like Super Smash Brother's and Pokémon for hours, until we'd get bored and play with my collection of Barbie's . I always had the best time with him. We would go out to this local park and climb trees and build forts till it was dark and we would sneak back home and get in trouble for staying out late. My first day of Kindergarten I was scared and crying so he held my hand and sat with me on the bus telling me it wasn't so bad and the Kindergarteners and First graders had the same recess time so he would come play with me. He was literally the best big brother any girl could ask for.

Then He went to high school and all of our happy fun time ended. We still rode the same bus together but after that first day he wouldn't sit with me let alone talk to me. I was crushed. Apparently one of his new high school friends, a guy named Azimio, told him that being friends with a nerdy 8th grade girl, let alone his sister, wasn't cool and if he wanted to stay on the football team he'd better stop talking to me.

This happened the summer after my first year of high school. During school Dave didn't know me but when summer hit we were best friends again. We were outside playing football like we normally did when it was nice out. "Hey Dave, Do you think it's weird that… that I don't even like boys… I mean… not like I'm supposed to."

"What do you mean?" Dave was really concerned; all he wanted then was for me to be a little more popular so we could talk again during school. Things were really messed up then, but I tolerated his stupidity for moments like these.

"I mean, I don't like boys, I don't find them attractive… at all… in fact… I... I'd rather date girls."

"You'd rather do what?"

"I'd rather date girls Dave… I mean… I think I'm a lesbian. I don't know never mind it's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything." I remember looking down at the ground when Dave stopped throwing the ball and walked over to hug me.

"It's not stupid lil' sis. Can I tell you something? I think I like boys… But you can't tell anybody okay!"

"Dave… who am I going to tell? You won't talk to me at school any way." Yup there I said it. Two years of pent up feelings and I say that after we both come out, and all it is, is barely an audible whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let's fast-forward a bit. It's currently sometime in October, like a week or two before Halloween. School had started back up and Dave or "Karofsky" as he liked to be called now (dumb), was back to his normal "Let's ignore my geeky sister until we get off the bus then we are best friends again" shit… After all this I just gave up trying anymore. Our little conversation we had over the summer only lasted a week into school and then Azimio happened… God I hate him. Anyway, it was after school and I was waiting for Dave to finish practice when I heard singing down the hallway. I knew we had some sort of show choir glee club at McKinley, David always talked about how nerdy and stupid they were, but I never believed they were actually _good_. Checking my phone I realized that I had another hour before football let out so I silently crept down the hall to the choir room.

I knew my brother was… well a total ass to most if not all of these guys so I wasn't sure how they'd react to his little sister snooping around. I just sat by a bench on the floor making myself invisible again and listened. Listening turned to humming, humming turned to singing, and singing turned to dancing, and before I knew it the music had completely stopped and the door was open. There stood Mr. Shuester and a taller Brown haired boy, his name is Kurt but then I just knew him as "princess" because well… That's what my brother called him. I was petrified. I couldn't move. All this time I was building up my skills as the invisible ninja, hid from her brother's popularity… gone, poof out the window.

"Anna? I didn't know you could sing, let alone dance!" I was in Mr. Shue's 3rd period Spanish class. Again, I sat in the back didn't speak unless I was spoken too. So of course it came as a surprise. Really I had been having lessons in both Singing and Dance since I was 3; my mom said it would make me more "Girly".

"Y-y-yah, I've had lessons for a while."

"Mr. Shue you aren't seriously considering having Anna Karofsky, Dave Karofsky's little sister join Glee club are you?" I was hurt, but I kind of understood, my brother was an ass, and they didn't want anyone that shared anything with him around.

"Kurt? That's your name right? I-I'm nothing like my brother" Well I was just not the Dave they all knew. "C-Can I join Glee club? I'm pretty much stuck here till my brother finishes football or tutoring and I like singing and I'm a pretty good dancer."

"You can audition yes, how about tomorrow afterschool? Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect!" And for the first time in two years I felt accepted to a group. Kurt I guess is going to need some convincing that I did not represent the Karofsky name… at all. They let me sit in and watch what normally happened during a practice and it was fun! There was so much energy and togetherness! When it ended Artie came up to me and introduced himself, along with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and even Kurt came around. I was actually happy.

Artie walked me over to Dave's car. He was really sweet about it, the first time I actually was attracted to someone, and yes it was a guy. That's when I started questioning everything again. Then Dave screwed it up for me, here he comes basically running towards me, scaring the shit out of Artie. "I-I got to go, nice meeting you Anna!"

"Anna! What the hell was that? Why were you talking to the cripple?" He was basically screaming in my face. That was not appreciated at all.

"David! First of all, His name is Artie, not the cripple; Second, I can talk to whoever the fuck I want! I don't need my big brother butting in and ruining me joining Glee club just because he decided to be a dick at school and not even talk to me!" Yep I was crying, I hated him so much at that moment, yet I loved him and all I wanted was _my _Dave, not Karofsky the biggest bully in McKinley.

"You're doing what? No, no little sister of mine is joining some Gay little singing group."

"What did you say?"

"I said there is no way my little sister is going to join some Gay little singing group!"

And this is where I blew up completely. I had never been hurt by Dave and here he is screaming in my face. "You listen here David, I don't care what the fuck you think anymore! All you do is ignore me and treat me like dirt in school then we go home and pretend everything is alright and Tell me who I can and can't hand out with! That's Bullshit!" I started storming off, he called after me but I just ignored him I needed to walk off this anger and get out of there. I got about a half mile to my house when Kurt pulled up next to me.

"Need a ride?" and never have I been more thankful for a friend besides my brother in my life.


End file.
